The Three Virgin's Son
by rebirthsherooftheblue
Summary: Story about Naruto being born in the Universe with the Olympic gods with the Three Maiden Goddesses as mothers. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have decided to take the-contradiction's challenge about Naruto having three mothers!**

**Disclaimer: Story idea is the-contradiction, and characters of both Naruto and PJATO are their rightful owners, meaning I own really nothing but the plot . . . kind of sucks . . . but I get the plot so I guess all win! So enjoy the story! Or at least don't hate me . . .**

**Prologue**

Three women, three _beautiful_ women, were walking down the street at night talking about woman things like their duties, their day, how are things, how's being a maiden goddess is treating them you know the same old same old. These three women were Artemis, Hestia, and Athena the three maiden goddesses of Olympus.

"Hestia, you were right it's nice to walk among the mortals, even though some are pigs, _cough_-men-_cough_." Artemis stated as Hestia smiled warmly at her.

"Yes Hestia, we must do this more often." Athena said earning herself a warm smile from Hestia.

"Well I believe we needed it." Hestia said as she turned her head like she heard something.

"Follow me." Hestia said and went off to the direction of Central Park rather quickly making the other two goddesses look at each other and go after her. Upon arriving they see a man with spikey blond hair and piercing blue eyes, slaying a Cyclops and putting a katana away in its sheath.

"A demi-god?" Athena questioned to her companions as they nodded believing so, and they went up to the man.

"Hello my name is Artemis; behind me are Athena and Hestia." Artemis started until the man held up his hand making her stop.

"Like the goddesses of Greek Mythology?" He questioned as she nodded

"Oh sorry I didn't know." He said bowing

"Who's your godly parent?" Artemis questioned him as he looked up at her.

"Excuse me my godly what?" He asked as Artemis asked again.

"Who's your godly parent, you know like your father or mother is one of the Olympic Gods?" She asked him as he stared with a raised eye brow at her.

"Is he a clear-sighted mortal?" Athena asked as she was leaning to Hestia who thought for a bit as Artemis talked to him some more.

"I believe so; I don't sense any godly aura about him." Hestia replied as Artemis returned

"I've found out his name is Minato Namikaze, he's twenty-four, seemingly wise, a kenjutus teacher, and that he's a clear sighted-mortal." Artemis explained as the other two nodded their heads after Athena went up to him.

"Excused me, but do you mind answering my question?" Athena asked as Minato, who stood after Artemis went to the others, smiled.

"Sure, but how about we go to my home and we talk there is chilly tonight, and I'm cold and I bet you are too." He said as Artemis was about to deny but Hestia answered faster.

"We would love too." She smiled making him smile and him wave to them to follow. Soon they arrived at a decent size building with the title '**Namikaze's Kenjutus Academy**' on the front. Minato lead them to a table and sat down, but offered them a set first.

"So what do you want to know, Athena?" He asked with a confused face trying to guess there names.

"First of all you did pretty good killing a Cyclops." She started as he got red in embarrassment

"Oh no, anyone would have done what I did." He said with a smile rubbing the back of his head with his head as Athena smiled.

"But you do know most would run away if they saw that or not have enough courage to face it." She started as she looked at him as he didn't have a response. So she went to her question.

"How did you kill the Cyclops, when the sword was a mortal one?" She asked as Minato thought.

"It isn't made of normal metals, but it has the ability to kill mythical creatures. Also it's a katana by the way." Minato said as he put the katana on the table.

"How do you find that out?" Artemis asked in wonder.

"Because . . . I used it to end the monster who took my family." Minato stated with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry . . . what happened?" Hestia asked with concern as his looked away.

"You don't have to-." She started again before he cut her off.

"No it's fine; it'll be good to tell someone the truth." He started before taking a breath

"I was sixteen, my girlfriend, Kushina, and I were going to my home, here, but we noticed that it was broken into and went to investigate, and a Cyclops had my grandfather, Jiraiya, by his neck. He killed him once we entered the room and I swear that I heard Kushina say _it's entirely my fault_ at one point during our battle with it, but she too fell leaving me to fight it. I eventually killed it, and with the blade you see here, it was Kushina's katana. I found others like it made from the same metal in her home. So I decided to protect the people of this city by hunting down those monsters and eliminating them so no one will get hurt again. I want to give them peace even though they may never know they existed in the first place." Minato explained as Hestia had tears going down her face, while Athena and Artemis held theirs in. All Goddesses were impressed and two were slowly falling for him, but Artemis who was only impressed so far decided to ask him one question more.

"What about now? Are you going to find another girlfriend?" She asked as he looked down his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I will never find someone as good as her, none come close. I will not lead women on thinking I love them only to break their hearts in the end, for I still love Kushina. I couldn't live with myself if I did so." Minato replied with seriousness in his voice, and with that Artemis soon found herself falling for him too.

"Well thank you for telling us your tale; we have duties to attend so please excuse us." Artemis said getting out of her chair and heading to his door and motions the others to follow.

"Wait!" Minato called out making them turn towards them.

"I'm not sure if you'll need it, but if you or anyone you know wishes to learn kenjutus, come by." He said with a smile as they nodded and left. Little did any of the four know that they wouldn't hear from each other for a long, long time.

**Ten Years Latter**

Once again we find the three maiden goddesses walking the streets of New York they felt like doing so after so long.

"Do you remember the clear sighted mortal?" Athena asked as they walked.

'How could I, he's been all I really could think about.' Artemis thought to herself looking away.

"Yes I wonder how Minato is doing." Hestia said with a smile she too, been thinking about him.

"Want to go to the park?" Athena asked as the other two nodded and they headed there, but the sight that greeted them made the goddesses' hearts freeze. There laid Minato, against a tree, bloody and not moving. Hestia ran to him and shook him many times making his eyes slowly open.

"Ah . . . Hestia, it's nice to see you." He said in a low pained voice.

"What happened?" She asked with tears threating to fall, as the other two goddesses arrived to see the mortal who was seemingly fatally wounded.

"Hello Artemis and Athena, you two have been well?" Minato asked as Artemis growled

"Have we been well?" She asked as Minato looked at her with his eyes.

"Look at yourself, you're covered in your own blood, and still bleeding, and on the verge of death, and you asked how we are?" She growled at him as he smiled.

"I guess so, I-" Minato started but was forced to stop as he started coughing, and with the cough . . . more blood.

"I guess those monsters were a bit too much for a mortal like me." He said with a pained laugh.

"We can't do anything can we?" Hestia asked as Athena bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, nothing, all we can do for you is watch you die, Minato." Athena said with tears starting to stream down her face.

"It seems so, but could you hear a dying man's regret, I wish to tell you three." Minato started as Hestia nodded which made him smile.

"I guess I did find someone to love again." He muttered making Hestia smile a bit, since she could hear him, as he took a shaky breath

"In all my life, I really haven't regretted anything. But now at my death, I seem to realize that I have one regret and that is that I have none to remember who I was or what I did, none to morn for me. I have no family. . ." He told them as the life left his body making Hestia cry hard, and Athena closed her eyes. Artemis felt something warm go down her face; she reached up and felt that they were tears. She, the man-hating goddesses, was crying over a fallen male. She shot her hand down and looked to the right and spotted something in Minato's left hand, it was a book. Going and picking it up she noticed that it had a title witch read '**The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**' picking it up she opened it and found a note from Minato to himself which read:

To Self:

'If I ever have a son I would name him Naruto, if I have a daughter I would name her Kushina, in memory of my family.'

Artemis thought to herself about his regret, but was interrupted with she heard Hestia speak.

"I'll erase it." She muttered as Artemis and Athena looked at her.

"What did you say Hestia?" Athena asked as she looked at her.

"I'll erase Minato's regret; I'll give him a child." Hestia said louder as she reached for Minato's body and took some of his blood, then proceed to cut herself across her hand making the gold liquid run down it. She was about to pace her hand to Minato's blood but was stopped by Athena.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? She asked and got a glare from Hestia.

"Yes, I have fallen for him." Hestia told her as Athena turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, can't you speak some sense into her?!" Athena asked as Artemis smiled.

"Stop lying to yourself Athena, you feel the same, as do I." Artemis said as she cut her hand as well and held it out to Hestia.

"Please take my ichor as well." Artemis said as Hestia smiled brightly and mixed it with hers.

"I guess we did fall for him." Athena amitted and soon added her own ichor making the ichor in Hestia's hand glow and she mixed their and Minato's blood together. Muttering some words in Greek, the blood and ichor glowed very brightly and when the light died down a baby boy, who was the spitting image of Minato but with three whisker marks on each cheek, was in Hestia's arms.

"What do we name him?" Hestia asked rocking him as Artemis smiled.

"Naruto . . . we should name him Naruto Namikaze." She told them as they smiled, but they frowned when they thought of the law.

"We have no choice but to leave him at an orphanage." Athena told her fellow maiden goddesses who had sad looks on. Soon they found one with a forest nearby and placed him in a cradle. Leaving him with a large sum of money for him to be taken care of, a book from Athena about mythology with a note saying to read as much as you can, a zippo from Hestia with a flame engraved on it, but it's really Minato's katana with improvements made to it, and the two looked at Artemis who was in deep thought.

"I know . . ." She said to herself as she whistled and from the forest a red fox came out of it and sat at Artemis' feet.

"I want you to watch over him, Kura." Artemis told the fox as she nodded and laid down by the cradle.

"Good-bye my- No see you later my baby." Artemis said and kissed Naruto's forehead earning a smile from him. Ringing the doorbell each goddess turned to leave but looked back at their son one last time before flashing away.

**Twelve Years Later**

Naruto wasn't a bright kid, but he had his moments were he was bright. Like when he planned his pranks, they were so well thought none found out how he did it, or even when he did it, how he did it without anyone noticing, or anything like it. It always made the care taker, Mrs. Karr, laugh since none got hurt unless they did it themselves. Over the years she watch as Naruto help others when they got hurt and made the young ones happy. He always helped out in the orphanage, he was kind, very stubborn and protective of his friends, and respectful to girls, but no one came to adopt him that saddens her. So she let him keep his 'partner in crime', the fox who he calls Kura, she found with him. She really never left his side, other than going to school, to bed, and the shower. Soon though he was sent to Yancy Academy to learn and today was his day of leaving.

"Bye Naruto!" A child yelled

"Take care!" Another shouted

"Don't forget about us!" Yet another yelled making Naruto smile, but turn when he saw a little girl, with blond hair and grey eyes, who was in the back, and motion for her to come forward.

"What's wrong Lilly?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I don't want you to go!" She cried as she hugged him.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone forever. I'm your big bro, I promise to come see you again and you know how I am about promises." He told her as she smiled and nodded and went back to Mrs. Karr.

"Kura say close by." He whispered and the fox ran off. Soon he was off to Yancy Academy.

"Wow, this place's huge!" He said as he was looking up and without knowing until it was too late, he ran into someone.

"Whoops sorry about that! My name's Naruto Namikaze, what's yours?" Naruto asked as a boy about his age with, black hair and sea green eyes, got up.

"Ugh, no problem my name's Perseus Jacksons, but call me Percy." Percy said holding out is hand while Naruto shook it.

"There you are Percy!" A guy with crutches yelled as he came up.

"Hey, the name's Grover Underwood. Are you and Percy friends?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Just met the guy, by the way mine is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said as he and Grover shook hands.

"You know what? I think we just might become good friends." Naruto said as he and the two walked into the school.

**Well, that's that kind of short, but oh well. First chapters got to be like that. So enjoyed it, hated it? How about you the-contradiction? You tell me, and see you soon.**


	2. The Big Bad Dog and Adoption

**Hello! Second Chapter UP! Enjoy**

**The Big Bad Dog and Adoption**

It was an ok time at Yancy Academy for Naruto he had two great friends and many people to prank (who deserved it of course). T they had to go to a Museum. Naruto didn't really mind as much as Percy and Grover, they were dreading it; he was really looking forward to it. He chuckled when he remembered when they first met and he told Naruto about the time he shot his bus with cannon, or the time when he drop his class in the shark pull. So it was his turn.

_Flashback_

"So what happen with you? I mean what got you in here?" Percy asked as Naruto face grew a wicked smile.

"Well there was that one time when I let all of the animals loose in the Zoo." Naruto said laughing at the end as Percy and Grover cracked up too.

"Nice man, really nice!" Grover said patting Naruto's back

"Were they mad?" Percy asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Of course, but seriously if they don't want the animals getting out, don't leave a big red button out in the open. I was just curious and it was what the animals wanted." Naruto told them as they laugh again.

"How did you know that?" Grover asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I got really good at knowing how animals think." Naruto told them as he left it at that.

"Another was when I sneaked into an off limit area of a museum, but hey, if you tell me not to enter somewhere, I'm going to want to even more. Learn many things too." Naruto told them as they laughed at the image they got. Soon it became a startled scream as Naruto looked and saw a Kura sitting in between them.

"Kura, I didn't expect you so soon!" Naruto said hugging the fox as the licked his face and Percy asked him about it and Naruto explained.

"Kura is my fox when I was a baby, she always been with me and she is the smartest girl I know." Naruto said motioning to the cracked door that the other two just notices.

"Why is she so small?" Percy asked as he looked at her.

"Not sure, it's the way she's always been." Naruto told them.

_End of Flashback_

"All right everyone off!" Mr. Brunner, the new Latin Teach, told us and we piled off the bus and waited as he and Mrs. Dodd, the Pre-Algebra Teacher since Christmas break, got off the bus. While waiting Kura came and jumped on Naruto's shoulder and nudged him and stared at Mrs. Dodd.

"You don't like her do you." He whispered to the foxed who nodded.

"Should I keep an eye on her?" He asked Kura as she nodded again and jumped off and ran off.

"Naruto why did Kura come here, is something wrong?" Percy asked as Naruto turned to him.

"I don't know she comes and goes as she pleases." He lies to him with a smile and they entered the museum to start the tour. They learn about Kronos eating his kids, but Zeus. Naruto annoys Nancy Bobofit, making Grover and Percy laugh since they are usually bullied by her until Naruto came along and stopped it. Though during the tour they pass a room and Naruto feels attracted to, so separating from the group Naruto goes to the room and sees that it's small but it has three statues of three women.

"Well I see you have found the room about the 'Three Maiden Goddesses' young Naruto." Mr. Brunner announces as Naruto turns around and sees him rolling towards him.

"You should have stayed with the group, but I let Mrs. Dodd handle that, so do you wish to learn about the goddesses displayed here?" Mr. Brunner asked as Naruto nodded.

"Well, the one on the right is Artemis: She is the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, She is known as a man hater, turning males into random creatures of the forests. The middle is Hestia: Goddess of the Hearth. She is very peaceful, kind, and caring. She was once of the Olympic counsel but gave her place up for Zeus' son Dionysus to keep the peace and the last one, on the left, is Athena: Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. She has a rivalry with Poseidon about Athens even though they created the chariot and horses together." Mr. Brunner told Naruto as he looked at the statues.

"It would be so cool to meet them." Naruto said looking around him and seeing all to do with the goddesses.

"Well it's lunch time, so come on out Naruto." Mr. Brunner said chuckling as he led Naruto out of the building to regrouping with the group. Outside Naruto looked around and saw Percy and Grover eating so grabbing his lunch Naruto went and sat by them.

"Hey you guys." Naruto announced as he sat by his friends.

"Where were you Naruto? Mrs. Dodd made us go to every mythology related area in the museum." Percy told as Naruto shrugged.

"Not all of them, I went to a room about the three maiden goddesses, and Mr. Brunner came and told me a bit about them." Naruto said as Grover whined.

"You heard about Artemis, no fair!" Grover cried, since Percy and Naruto knew he was a nature freak and Artemis being one of the nature goddesses, he was a fan of hers.

"Sorry." Naruto told his friend as Nancy came up and dumped her leftovers on him.

"Opps sorry, wait you may like it so I'm not sorry." She said with a Cheetos invested smile and walked away laughing with her friends. While Naruto and Percy were angry and while Naruto could control his anger, most of the time, they had to hold Percy down.

"Let me go!" He said threw gritted teeth.

"No, don't let her win." Naruto said as Percy calmed and sat down.

"Fine." Percy grumbled as he started at Nancy who sat near a fountain, and soon enough she found herself in the fountain. Surprising all, but none noticed that the water rose up and yanked her into the fountain.

"PERCY PUSHED ME!" Nancy yelled as Mrs. Dodd came over.

"Come with me Honey." She hissed and Percy went up to follow her.

"WAIT, I did it!" Grover said as Mrs. Dodd glared at him making him lose his courage. After Percy left Naruto got up.

"Well I'm off to find a bathroom." He told his friend and went into the museum, and got lost.

"Stupid museum, why is it do you have to be so big?" He muttered to himself as he continued walking, while walking he heard a growl, stopping he looked around, only to find nothing. So he continued looking, and again he heard growling. His anger getting the best of him he stopped and yelled.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE STOP GROWLING AT ME, SHOW YOURSELF!" Naruto yelled as he saw a giant dog come out of the shadows and start at him like he was a tasty treat.

"On second thought you didn't have too . . ." Naruto said as he started backing away, then turn and sprint away when it barked.

'That's one bad dog.' Naruto thought as he was turning corner after corner hoping to lose it only to find that he only pissed if off even more.

'What's this things deal?!' Naruto thought, but soon he ran into a dead end.

'Oh great, just great, I get turned into a doggy treat.' Naruto thought again as he closed his eyes waiting for the end only to find that it never came. Opening his eye a bit he saw that a gigantic fox, who was on fire, fighting the dog, and winning. Now with his eyes wide open, mouth hanging open and disbelief written on his face, he continued watching the battle. With a cloud of gold dust, the dog was dead. The fox turned to Naruto and walked to him, who stared at the fox in awe and fear.

"Worry not Naruto, I am not your enemy." The fox told him.

"You can talk, a fox just talked to me." Naruto said staring at the fox.

"I am not just a fox, Naruto. I am a fox you know very well." The fox said as the fire faded and shrank into a smaller fox that could sit on his shoulder.

"No way, Kura is that you?!" Naruto asked as the fox chuckled

"Yes, it is I Kura. I can control the size I am; I can be as small as a mouse or as big as a Hell Hound, which I just fought with." She told him, and turned to leave out of the entrance

"That . . . is . . . AWSOME!" Naruto said as he followed her out of the museum and found that everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Percy." Naruto said as Percy waved at him, and saw that Kura was sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, do you know who Mrs. Dodd is?" He asked making Naruto look at him like he was crazy.

"Well duh, she's the Pre-Algebra teacher." Naruto said as Percy turned to Grover.

"See Naruto knows." He told him as Grover turned to Naruto and looked at him funnily.

"W-who a-are you?" Grover asked as Percy and Naruto looked at each other.

"It's Naruto, you know our friend?" Percy told Grover who shook his head.

"S-sorry, I d-don't know you." Grover said as Naruto stared at him in shock

"Boys, hurry up, and who is this young lad?" Mr. Brunner said rolling to the group.

"It's Naruto, he's in our class." Percy said to the Latin teacher as he sighed.

"Percy there was never a boy named Naruto in our class, nor was there a Mrs. Dodd either. Are you feeling alright?" Mr. Brunner asked as Naruto looked down.

"Well I guess I'll just go home. See you later Percy." Naruto said as he started off to the orphanage.

"I'm sorry that has happened to you." Kura said as Naruto looked at her.

"I wasn't your fault was it?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, the mist, the barrier that blankets the mythical creatures and the Gods, works in funny was. It can be controlled and it can control others. One of those two things must have happened in order for those people, besides Percy to be affected." Kura told him as they walked.

"Why did Percy not get affected?" Naruto asked as Kura looked at him.

"I'll tell you latter." She said as Naruto sighed.

"Fine…" Naruto whined and took a greyhound bus back to the city where he walked to the orphanage.

"NARUTO!" A voice shouted as he was tackled by a blond blur. Looking who tackled him he saw little Lilly hugging him.

"Hey little one, how you been?" He asked as Lilly smiled.

"Great, someone wants to adopt me!" She said excitedly with a huge smile.

"Really who's that?" Naruto asked as he got up and helped Lilly up.

"That would be me." Another voice said as he looked and saw a woman with fiery read hair walk to them.

"Hello, are you friends with Lilly?" She asked as Naruto nodded, but she seemed familiar like he knew he looking behind him he saw Kura was gone. Glancing around he still saw no site of her, she wouldn't just disappear would she?

"My name's Kari, what's yours?" Kari asked as Naruto started at her.

"Do I know you?" He asked as Kari laughed

"Maybe or maybe not you decide." She said with a laugh and went inside the building. Going inside the building Kari was finishing sighing paperwork for Mrs. Karr.

"Well you two get pack, we're leaving in a bit." Kari said as Naruto looked at her.

"I thought you were just adopting her not me." Naruto said confused.

"I never said such thing. I told you I was adopting her, but I never said anything about you." Kari said with a grin.

"But you don't even know me!" Naruto exclaimed as Kari laughed.

"Naruto I know you better than you do." She told him with a smile.

"Wait, so Naruto and I are going to like real brother and sister!" Lilly asked as Kari nodded, as Lilly jumped for joy with some other kids gave her a jealous look, they wished to be adopted with Naruto; he always made them smile and made their days here more exciting. As Kari finished the paper work Naruto and Lilly went up and gathered their things into two suitcases.

"Well let's go, children, and don't forget your things." Kari said and led the two out of the orphanage, with Naruto carrying the two suitcases, and into the forest near the building.

"Why are we in the forest?" Lilly asked Kari as she turned around and asked a question.

"What do you two know about mythology?"

**Sorry for taking a bit long and it being a bit short. I had school, and other things distracting me.**


	3. Camp, Friendly Monsters, and Moms

**Hello people, third chapter is here!**

**Chapter Three-Camp, Monsters, and Moms**

Well it sucks to be Naruto and Lilly, who Naruto was carrying under his arm, as of now since a huge pack of Hell hounds were currently chasing them with hungry eyes and Naruto only could think of how it led up to here.

_Flashback_

Being with Kari was ok for the most part; Naruto and Lilly figured that she must like camping, a lot. Since for about a week they were camping. Also Naruto and Lilly knew a lot about Mythology since Lilly liked to learn and the fact that Naruto wasn't that into school, but he always kept good grades. Naruto thought that Kari was Kura but after a day of being with Kari and Kura running up to them made Naruto drop it, for now. It was peaceful with the sun high in the sky and the birds chirping and all that, Kari decided to ruin it.

"Well pack up kids we're off." Kari said as Lilly and Naruto groaned

"But we've be constantly moving!" Lilly whined as Kari smiled sadly.

"I know, but I need to bring you two to a friend of mine who wishes to see you." Kari said and was about to speak again when roar ripped through the forest.

"Wh-What was that!" Lilly said holding Kura close while the little fox was growling at the roar. Kari quickly stood and took a bow and a quiver of arrows out of nowhere and looked at the kids and Kura.

"Kura take the children to the camp, I come for them later." She told the fox who yipped in agreement and started to yip at the two until they gathered their belongings and followed the fox that yip for them to come faster.

"We can't run much faster Kura!" Naruto said as the ran following the fox and glanced at Lilly who was slowing down, so slowing down a bit Naruto picked up Lilly like she was a bag and held her under his arm and started running faster to Kura.

'I guess that running from angry people that I pranked paid off.' Naruto thought as he noticed Kura stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked as he caught his breath.

"Camp is just a few more miles away. Continue strait and you'll arrive." Kura told him as Lilly eyes grew to the size of plates, well if they could grow that big they would be that size.

"Kura just talked . . ." Lilly started and then mumbled about how it could be.

"GO NOW!" Kura shouted to Naruto, who was still carrying Lilly, making him nod fast and run.

"What about Kura!" Lilly asked seeming that she didn't care that the fox just spoke.

"She can handle herself, trust me." Naruto replied as he ran as fast as his legs would go.

_End of Flashback_

'Where's this camp dang it!' Naruto though as Lilly screamed a bit and started crying seeing the hellhounds behind them again. This made Naruto glance back also, which proved to be a mistake since he tripped over a tree root and accidently tossing Lilly, who scream in fear.

"This will not turn out well form me." Naruto muttered as the Hell hounds stared down at him.

"**Brat looks tasty.**" Naruto heard as he looked at the hell hound and got angry

"I DO NOT!" Naruto shouted back, stunning the hound.

"**You can understand me?**" The hell hound questioned

"Yeah I responded didn't I?" Naruto asked as the hell hound looked at him with its heads cocked to the side and then it looked at his eyes that started glowing silver.

"**OH GODS!**" It shouted and backed up and kneeled to Naruto

"**I'm sorry my lord.**" It said as the rest of the hell hounds too cocked their heads at their fellow hell hound.

"What?" Naruto asked with his jaw dropped and at this time Kura, in her bigger form, made her entrance and ripped the other hell hounds to shreds.

"Get away from Naruto . . ." Kura growled as the hell hound faced her.

"**KURA!**" The hound shouted and leaped to Kura who stared at the hound until a sigh came from her mouth.

"Great it's you, Lilith." Kura sighed as she started at the hound now named Lilith.

"**I know right!**" Lilith said wagging her tail.

"So the big dog isn't going to eat us also how can I understand it? Is she like Kura in a way?" Lilly asked as she went to Naruto.

"I guess not and I don't know." He responded.

"**I'm not just a big dog, I'm-**" Lilith started but was cut off by Kura.

"That's enough Lilith; they don't need to know that yet." She told Lilith who huffed.

"**Fine, well anyway sorry lord, won't happen again!**" Lilith said with happily as she turned to leave but Kura stopped her.

"You remembered orders, don't you Lilith." Kura said as she shivered and Naruto and Lilith could swear they saw that Kura somehow grew another eight tails that were wiping violently around her

"**Yeah I remember . . .**" Lilith said with fear coming from her voice.

"**Alright all about the Lilith express, woo woo!**" Lilith said as the two got on and Kura in a smaller form and Lilith dashed off in the direction they were moving and in a few minutes they were on a hill with a pine tree at the top.

"Naruto, Lilly go to that house and the people there will know what to do." Kura said as the two go off.

"But what about you Kura?" Lilly asked as she gave her a smile.

"I go things to do, I come later." Kura said and whispered to Lilith and the headed off.

"Well off to the house!" Naruto said with a grin and pick Lilly up again, much to her displeasure and walked to the house. Upon knocking came a person Naruto thought he would never see again.

"Mr. Brunner?" Naruto asked in shock

"Why Naruto, it's you! Where did you go during our trip?" Mr. Brunner asked as Naruto stared at him.

"You all forgot about me but Percy." Naruto said with a frown.

"Oh that, sorry, the mist is a very mysterious thing it is. It must have pulled one over on this old horse." Mr. Brunner said as he jumped out of his chair into a full blown centaur, making Naruto and Lilly's eyes bug out.

"You're Chiron!" Lilly said with bright eyes as the newly named Mr. Brunner stared at her.

"Yes how did you know that?" Chiron asked as Lilly smiled

"Well she likes learning so I showed her some of the stuff I learned in your class." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ah, very good, now I don't really have to explain much to you then Lilly." Chiron said as he trotted pasted them.

"Come I'll give you the tour of the camp with I explained more out your new life." Chiron said as the two followed him and he explained a bit more of the Greek Gods and how life is going to be, you know the normal things, well normal for demigods that is.

"You came at a perfect time, I was about to announce that capture the flag would be tomorrow tonight." Chiron said with a smile as stopped in front of one of the many cabins.

"This is the Hermes' Cabin, it's were you'll stay until you're claimed." Chiron said as the door opened and out came three boys.

"New campers?" The tallest one said as the other two smiled evilly and Naruto know that smile and gave an even better one that made the two smile with happiness.

"Alright, we got us another prankster in our ranks." The shortest of the two smile as the both took a side of Naruto and threw one arm over his shoulders.

"I believe we're going to get along just fine isn't that right, Conner?" the boy one Naruto's left asked the now named Conner.

"I believe you're right Travis. I believe you are right." Conner said with a grin.

"Oh that's just great, more prankers." The first boy said with a hand to his face.

"Oh cheer up Austin, most of their pranks are harmless." Chiron said as he trotted away to let the five get acquainted.

"What's your name kids?" Austin asked

"Mine is Naruto Namikaze and the girl next to me is Lilly Namikaze, but we're not blood related, it's just she took my last since she doesn't remember hers." Naruto said as he smiled as the three guys nodded.

"Very well come on in our little home." Austin said as they walked in and saw that it was way overly packed, and Naruto saw a sight for sore eyes.

"Percy!" Naruto said as Percy looked back and smiled brightly.

"Naruto, it's good to see you! I didn't know you were also a demigod!" Percy said as the whole cabin looked between the two.

"You know each other?" Travis asked as Naruto grinned big.

"Why of course, this guy and I went to school together and my part time helper of pranks." Naruto said as Travis and Conner looked at him.

"You know how to prank?" They said in union.

"Well a little since Naruto is the real master, I haven't done it in a while." Percy said sheepishly.

"Looks like we got a challenge as well brother." Conner said as he and Travis stood side by side with their hair covering their eyes and wicked grin plastered on their faces.

"It seems so." Travis said as they started shaking and shouted.

"FINALLY!" They yelled with their fist in the air. So the day pretty much went uneventful after that except when Chiron announced the Capture the flag game that was tomorrow and to play with everything they got since the gods decided to watch this one, and it would be great to give them a great show.

**Upon Olympus**

"Do you believe it's time to claim him?" Artemis asked as the Athena and Hesita looked at the image they got showing Naruto playing with Lilly.

"Yes, we should, but not until something big happens, I can feel that something is coming, and it's going to happen tomorrow." Hestia said with her eyes locked on to Naruto.

"But if during that game if someone even dares to make him bleed, then I'll burn them . . ." Hestia said as she had an evil look one, very similar to Naruto's evil look.

"I didn't know Hestia had this side to her." Artemis whispered to Athena.

"It comes with being a mother for the first time, it'll affect you soon too." Athena whispered back as they jumped when Hestia started laughing evilly. Forcing them to back up to a corner and hug each other out of fear and both goddesses made multiple mental notes to never ever _ever_ under _any_ reason to anger their aunt.

"Zeus you better keep your promise to me or hehehehehe . . ." Hestia said again as thunder whimpered, not boomed, whimpered like it was scared. Hestia then turned to the two even more frighten goddesses, with a look of question on her face.

"What, why are you two over there?" She asked in her normal tone of voice.

"I need to talk to my hunters again." Artemis said since she told her hunters about Naruto, but she now needs to explain why they don't ever try to hurt him in any way. So she flashed out

"NOOO, Artemis don't leave me!" Athena said frighten as Hestia smiled at her and look into the image that showed Naruto.

**Back to Naruto and Friends**

A feeling shot threw Naruto making him stop messing with Lilly to look at the fire in the center of came.

'Strange I felt as if someone was watching me . . . oh well.' He thought and went back to messing with Lilly, and unknown to any was a pair of eyes locked onto Naruto.

**So how was it? Well never mind, review or something. Sorry for taking about a month for posting this chapter, I've been lazy and busy, and had writers block. Dang thing wouldn't leave me alone.**


End file.
